Dear Draco
by PotterStarKidGleek
Summary: Harry receives Draco's letter and promptly responds. Sequel to "Dear Harry..."


**So quite a few people asked about the sequel, so here it is! After reading ****material **much more "adult" than this on here, I guess I will post it after all.

**Warnings for slash, sex, language, mentions of Harry/Ginny. **

**Enjoy ;) and please review.**

**I do not own Harry Potter (unfortunately)**

Harry was just sitting down to breakfast when an owl tapped on the window, it was an owl he didn't recognise so, as he went to open the window, he wondered who the letter was from; he took the letter from the owl, which immediately soared off, and returned to the table, he slit open the letter and settled down to read it with his coffee. Said coffee was soon spat from Harry's mouth as he began to read the letter and almost choked,

"What the..." he said to himself, trailing off as he heard Ginny coming down the stairs, he quickly folded the letter and stuffed it into his pocket, knocking his coffee over himself

"Morning Harry" Ginny walked into the kitchen sleepily "What happened to you?" she giggled, seeing Harry's coffee soaked clothes,

"Hey Gin, oh just not fully awake" Harry gave a false chuckle, "I'll go and get changed."

Once in the bedroom, Harry pulled the letter from his pocket and flopped down onto the bed, continuing to read it, his mouth agape with shock,

"Woah, this is madness, madness" he muttered to himself as he finished reading, laying on the bed he shared with Ginny, Harry put his head in his hands and lay there silent for a few minutes until something seemed to snap,

"Damn Malfoy!" he growled to himself, jumping up and heading to the wardrobe to get clean clothes, once dressed he picked up the letter and stuffed into the pocket of his clean jeans before heading back down the stairs,

"Gin" Harry called as he reached the bottom of the stairs "I have to pop out for a bit" and, without waiting for a response, he stepped out onto the doorstep of number 12 Grimmauld Place (still hidden from muggle eyes) and disapparated.

Harry still hated apparating, he landed feeling dizzy and took a moment to gather himself before heading towards the gates of Malfoy Manor, there was a house elf stationed just inside the gates, obviously to greet visitors,

"Excuse me" Harry called to the elf,

"Yes?"

"I'm here to see Draco"

"Master Draco is saying to Tipsy no visitors, sir" the elf , Tipsy, shook his head "He is saying unless Harry Potter turns up, which master Draco is saying will never happen, then I is to let no one in when he is alone"

"I am Harry Potter" Harry reluctantly shoved his hair aside, revealing his famous scar, now faint but still visible, the elf let out a loud squeak

"Mr Potter sir I is sorry, I is not recognising you, please come in" and with that he opened the gates, "I is to stay here Harry Potter, but I is telling master Draco you are coming in so go ahead" a small owl took off towards the upper windows of the manor, Harry shook his head feeling that this was all very, well, 'la de da' and unnecessary.

Harry fiddled with the letter in his pocket as he walked up the long drive to the manor's front doors, just as he reached the doors they opened, to reveal Draco standing there, looking as though he hadn't slept for months,

"Potter" Draco said as way of greeting,

"Malfoy" Harry nodded,

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I think you know, I have a letter to reply to"

"I wasn't expecting a reply" Draco looked nervous "And you could have just owled"

"Well I prefer to do things in person" Harry smirked, which unnerved Draco, "Dear Draco" he began, taking a step closer to his school nemesis,

'I know what's coming next" Draco thought, readying himself for either a punch or hex, but neither came, instead he found himself being pushed into the house with Harry's lips against his, when they were both inside the house, Harry kicked the door shut and pulled away from Draco,

"I also have a confession, I love you too."

"Draco? Draco?" Harry snapped his fingers in front of Draco's face, the blonde was just staring at him, gobsmacked,

"Uh...very funny"

"I'm serious, Draco"

"But, you...you hate me, you're straight, and you're marrying Ginny"

"I'm bi, actually, marriage of convenience, and if I hated you, would I do this?" Harry grabbed Draco's waist and pulled him close, claiming the other's lips with his own as his hands found there way down to Draco's ass and squeezed,

"No, I...I guess you wouldn't" Draco gasped as he broke the kiss, "Let's go up to my room" he took Harry's hand and led him along the hall and up a staircase, to a door on the third floor, he opened the door and gestured for Harry to enter.

Entering the door behind him, Draco spun Harry around and pushed him onto his bed, climbing onto the bed himself and straddling Harry's thighs,

"Merlin Harry, you really are gorgeous, I can't believe I've got you where I've wanted you for years" Draco slipped a hand under Harry's shirt and lent forwards to steal a chaste kiss from his lips,

"Draco" Harry breathed "I need you"

"I'm right here Harry, and all yours" Draco slid down Harry's body, undid his trousers and slid them down,

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked,

"Yes, I'm more sure than I've ever been of anything"

"Mmm good" Draco slid Harry's boxers down and ran a hand up the other man's thigh before exploring his cock with both hands and tongue, Harry moaned as Draco's tongue ran over the head of his now hard cock and then whined as hands and mouth were suddenly gone.

Draco stood up and headed across the room to a cupboard, from where he took a jar of lube, then headed back to the edge of the bed and stripped before climbing back onto the end of the bed and gently lifting Harry's legs,

"I've never gone all the way with a guy before" Harry said

"You really sure you want to go through with this?" Draco asked

"Yes!" Harry practically shouted,

"Alright, alright" Draco chuckled as he slicked his fingers with lube and began to prepare Harry, first one finger, then two and three, scissoring them to stretch Harry ready for his erection, Harry whimpered as the fingers were withdrawn and Draco lubed himself,

"Ahh, Merlin!" Harry moaned as Draco pressed into him slowly,

"Harry? You ok?"

"Yeah, ohh"

"Good, I'll go slow, just relax"

Draco pushed slowly until he was fully sheathed in Harry and remained still for a few minutes,

"Ok?" he asked,

"Yes! Just move will you"

"Gladly" Draco began to thrust, slowly at first, getting gradually faster until his balls were hitting Harry's ass with every thrust, he wrapped a hand around Harry's cock and, at his touch, Harry came crying out a string of expletives and Draco's name,

"Fuck, Harry, ahh so good" one more thrust and Draco came, spilling himself inside Harry.

Draco carefully pulled out and reached over to his bedside table to retrieve his wand, which he then used to cast cleaning charms on both himself and Harry, before flopping down next to Harry and taking him in his arms,

"I guess we should talk now, huh?" he said, kissing Harry on the cheek,

"Hmmm" Harry yawned "Sleep first"

"Don't you have a fiancée to go home to?"

"She won't miss me yet" Harry sighed, "I just want a...yawn...nap, then we can talk, and then I'll go home and tell her I'm leaving her"

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes Draco, you're what I want" Harry snuggled into Draco's chest "I love you"

"I love you too Harry, more than you'll ever know"


End file.
